


A Huntsmen's Yule

by lydia_rogue



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_rogue/pseuds/lydia_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yule and Ozpin's missing his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huntsmen's Yule

**Author's Note:**

> I realized when I was too deep into the fic that I was writing about the winter solstice in June so... Blessed Yule to my southern hemisphere friends!
> 
> Also: Happy Birthday, Ro! I hope you enjoy the wintertime fluff!

A burst of cold air swept in through the open window causing the fire to flicker slightly. It had grown extremely cold in the past few weeks, and the weather reports said a snowstorm was on the way. Ozpin should probably close the window, but he'd promised Qrow to leave it open so that his partner would always have a way in.

He looked over his shoulder at the culprit. It wasn't even open that far - a mere six inches that was just the right size for a crow to slip through if he were careful. Ozpin shivered again when another blast hit him, this time bringing in a small flurry of snowflakes from the promised storm.

Qrow wasn't due back for another two weeks - and Ozpin knew his partner would be more upset if he got sick because of the open window. So he made an executive decision and slid the window shut, ignoring the way his heart stuttered over the motion. He'd fallen for a huntsman, and, as a semi-retired one himself, he knew that sometimes meant spending the holidays alone. Grimm didn't work on anyone else's schedule - and the stress of the holidays usually caused more Grimm activity. They would celebrate a quiet Yule together after Qrow got back from the field.

He built the fire back up and curled up on the couch, painfully aware of the empty space next to him. He sipped his coffee and tried instead to focus on the early applicants to Beacon for the upcoming school year. It mostly worked as he read through entrance applications - his focus only disturbed some hours later by a thud and an indignant squawk outside the window.

Startling at the sound, he very nearly managed to spill coffee on himself. Sure enough, there was the faint outline of a bird on the window when he looked back at it. A moment later a crow - lightly dusted in snow and feathers puffed up in agitation - hopped back up on the sill and chittered at him.

"Qrow?" he asked as if it could be anyone else, setting scroll and mug aside to go reopen the window.

The bird flew up to his shoulder and ran his beak through his feathers for a moment, being sure to cover Ozpin's shoulder in the slush and wet from outside. Ozpin carefully stroked the bird's head with a single finger, which Qrow playfully pecked at before going back to preening himself. After drying off as best he could, Qrow hopped down, changing form before his feet hit the ground.

Qrow looked, well, like something the cat dragged in. Despite getting Ozpin's shoulder soaked trying to dry off before shifting, his clothes were soaked through and his lips had taken on a blue tinge. "Surprise," he managed through chattering teeth. "I don't blame you for closing the window I really should have checked - "

Ozpin closed the distance between the two of them and cupped Qrow's face in his hands, ignoring his cold lips to steal the first kiss they'd shared in weeks. "Qrow," he whispered, a thankful prayer.

"Hey Oz." Qrow wrapped his arms around Ozpin's waist under his suit coat, still shivering from the cold.

"Let's get you warm." Ozpin directed him towards the bedroom.

"I've been home for five minutes and you're already propositioning me? Let a man recover," Qrow teased, though he clearly knew what Ozpin meant as he stripped out of his wet clothes and accepting a dry pair of sweats he kept here for this very reason.

Ozpin just smiled and ushered him out onto the couch to be wrapped up in a blanket. "Hot chocolate?"

"Please."

He bustled around the kitchen for a moment before coming back with a mug for Qrow just as the old grandfather clock down the hall struck midnight.

"Blessed Yule," Ozpin said, giving his lover a chocolate-flavored kiss.

"Blessed Yule."


End file.
